cole_a_charmed_spin_offfandomcom-20200214-history
1x01 Souls
of the Halliwell Manor at night ''Cole (narration): You’d think death would get easier after a hundred years. '' Paige (from inside the Manor): Phoebe, are you crazy? Throw it before he shimmers out! to inside the Manor. Cole Turner stands facing Paige Matthews and Phoebe Halliwell. Phoebe is grasping a vanquishing potion in her hand. Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt are unconscious behind them. Cole: She’s not gonna throw it, are you? Paige: Throw the potion! Cole: We've been through so much together, haven't we? Our love's so strong, nothing can destroy it, not even this. We're meant to be together. Phoebe: I don’t think so! throws the vial at Cole and he catches fire, flames flicker violently around his body. ''Cole (narration): I’ve been surrounded by death my whole life, but you’re never ready for your own…even if it’s not your first time kicking the bucket. '' vanishes in an explosion of fire and smoke, his final scream echoing through the room. Phoebe looks equal parts shocked and relieved as the smoke clears. ''Cole (narration): I know death isn’t the end. Guys like me don’t get to sleep. No rest for the wicked. Pfft, you have no idea. '' camera zooms out away from the Manor and rushes over San Francisco, we fly passed the Golden Gate Bridge and over the bay. The scene flies by so fast that it’s a blur and we land in a dark place, surrounded by trees. Cole wakes up on the ground. He doesn’t move straight away, his body still needs to calm from the shock of the vanquish. He looks around a little and is confused. Cole: This isn’t the wasteland. finally moves and is disgusted when he realises the ground beneath him is wet and muddy. Cole: Great, vanquished by the love of my life and now my suit’s ruined. Talk about hell. Male Voice (off screen): You’re not in hell, Cole. Cole: I was being sarcastic, you here to take me someplace better than Kermit’s swamp years? see that the voice is in fact The Angel of Death Angel of Death: I’m not familiar with the demon Kermit… Cole: Wha? No, I was… Angel of Death: But you’re where you’re supposed to be, I assure you. Cole: Terrific. Angel of Death: Why don’t we walk? I’ll tell you everything you need to know. looks reluctant for a moment, then looks around, remembers where he is and shrugs. Cole: I guess today can’t get much worse. and The Angel of Death walk throw the forest. Cole looks down at his feet as they sink into the ground a little with each step. Angel of Death: This is New Orleans, mostly swamp land. Cole: Awesome. Angel of Death: It’s the alligators you should be concerned about… or maybe not, you’re not getting deader. Cole: So I am dead? Angel of Death: Well I’m not The Angel of Casual Conversation am I? Cole (frustrated): Well then what the hell am I doing here? Angel of Death: Getting acquainted with your new destiny. Cole: What destiny? Someone once told me that bodies, blood and pain follow me wherever I go and she was spot on. Angel of Death: I’m not going to pretend you haven’t caused a great deal of pain and suffering Cole, but the Angels have also seen the other side to you. The part that loved, that saved lives. That’s why you’re getting another chance at redemption. Cole: Because the first one went so well. Angel of Death: In all fairness, things hardly worked in your favour. What with the Source’s essence taking hold of you. But I should remind you that that happened because you helped vanquish him in the first place. Cole: So what am I now? A ghost? Angel of Death: Of sorts. The technical term is a wraith. A spirit being that lingers between life and death. I have made you that way, those were my orders… but there are others who dwell between life and death by their own power. Evil beings powerful enough to keep their essences earth bound, to wreak havoc and return to the physical plane. That’s where you come in. It will be your job to send them to their hereafter kicking and screaming before they do too much damage to the physical world. Cole: I’m a ghostbuster. Angel of Death: You won’t be alone. There are two assigned to help you. One of them I believe you have already met. Angel stops and Cole does the same when he sees that he has. They look in front of them and see a large, old, creepy house in the middle of a dark lake. Angel of Death: Might not be a penthouse view, but it’s better than the wasteland, don’t you think? Cole (unimpressed): To be confirmed. Angel and Cole wisp over to the house’s front door. The Angel knocks knocks twice, pauses, then knocks three more times. Cole looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Angel of Death: Secret knock. rolls his eyes. The door opens to reveal Janna. Cole: Oh crap. Janna: Come in. Angel and Cole enter. Cole looks around and sees that although it is old, the inside of the house is far better preserved than the outside and it is in fact quite posh looking. Angel of Death: This is Janna, a witch. Cole: Yeah… I um, I know. Janna: Yes he knows. The angels brought my spirit back because they thought I’d be an asset to the cause. And you know, to make you squirm. Cole: I… I don’t know what to say. moves towards Cole and slaps him. Straight after, she looks very guilty and closes her eyes. Janna: Goddess, please forgive me. Cole: I’m sorry. Janna: I hear you were under some kind of spell. Not that that’s any constellation to my family or my coven… but I have let go of my anger. Mostly. I want to help. Cole: I appreciate that, thank you. (to the Angel)- You said there’d be three of us? Angel of Death: Yes, well we’ve actually sort of lost the third one. Cole: What? Angel of Death: He jumps around a lot, he’s hard to keep track of and now it seems his location is being hidden by some sort of magic. We could find him if we tried really hard, but we figured it’d give you two some bonding time and we’re very busy. Cole: Who are we looking for? Angel of Death: His name’s Drake, he’s a demon. Mercury Demon to be specific, very powerful. Janna: He’s alive? Angel of Death: Yes he is. But he has his reasons for assisting you. I’ll leave that for him to say. Oh Cole, you’ll need this. Angel points and a candle appears in Cole’s hand in a puff of smoke. Cole: A candle? Janna: The Candle of Vitae Mortum, I’ve heard about it. Angel of Death: Once the wraiths are weakened, lighting the candle will open a portal to the hereafter. Extinguishing the flame once they’re through the portal, will seal them in. Do well and the Angels will allow you to move on. Good luck. Angel of Death wisps out. Cole: Wait! Janna: I’d show you to your room, but I guess we have work to do. Cole: I don’t even know what powers I have as a wraith. Janna: Well luckily for us; once a witch, always a witch, even in death. takes a small satchel out of her pocket. Cole: Don’t you need something of his to scry with? Janna: Oh I’m not scrying. walks over to a table and empties the contents of the satchel. 24 runes fall out onto the table. Janna spreads them out and begins to slowly wave her hand over them with her eyes closed. Janna: Speak to me. looks unconvinced until three of the runes float off the table and into Janna’s hand. Janna opens her eyes and looks at the three runes. Janna: Right, let’s go. Cole: What? Really? You know where he is? Janna: More or less. Come on, I can fill in the blanks about your undead situation on the way. and Cole stand outside an abandoned old farmhouse. Cole: Is there anywhere here that isn’t creepy as hell? Janna: Every haunting story you’ve heard about this place is true. New Orleans doesn’t just look spooky, there’s an energy here. I’m surprised you can’t feel it. Cole: Oh I’m feeling it. I gotta ask, why on Earth did you choose to spend your afterlife here with me when you could have been on a one way train to heaven? Janna: I was the high priestess of my coven when you killed me. In many ways I was just scratching the surface of witchcraft. I dreamed of using my magic to help the world. I felt my destiny wasn’t fulfilled. Cole: Again, I’m… Janna: Don’t apolagise again I have my second chance; the best thing you can do to earn my forgiveness is show me that you’re committed to making this world a safer place. looks down at the ground. Janna: Surely there’s something in the world you care enough about. Cole: Yeah… she’s how I got here. Janna: Oh, I see. Cole: No. No, scratch that. I got myself here. Any idea what we’re dealing with inside this crap shack? Janna: Afraid not. Cole: Well then let’s find out. touches Janna’s shoulder and they both disappear in a smear of grey dust. They reappear inside the house in the same manner. Janna (whispered): You’re a fast learner. Cole (shrugging): Ah well, shimmering, flaming, yada yada… teleporting is teleporting at the end of day. Janna: You’re other powers should reveal themselves when emotions are heightened. Cole: Good to know. Can we even use our powers to hurt these things? They are dead. Janna: Down side of corporealizing to hurt others; we can hurt them just as badly. sneak down a creepy dark corridor, consisting of several doors. Janna takes her runes from her pocket and looks at them. Janna: Door number 5. Cole: You sure? Janna: I got us this far didn’t I? and Janna slowly open the door and find themselves in an incredibly dark room which is empty except for a chair in the middle of the room with a man sat on and chained to it. Cole and Janna run towards him and see Drake, he is barely conscious. Cole: You Drake? Drake (weak): That’s me, nice to meet you; heard a lot about you. sees Janna and suddenly becomes far more alert. Drake: Well hello there. Janna: What did this to you? Drake: Doll Faces. and Janna look at each other confused and worried. Cole: Doll Faces? Drake: Yeah, you know, when I agreed to helping fight against these wraith things, I was just expecting your standard snarly demon-like things… we’ve got ourselves into some creepy ass shit my friends. looks at Janna Drake: Forgive my salty language fair lady. swoons a little. Janna: Charming isn’t he? Cole (rolls his eyes): This is why I’ve never worked well in teams. hear a bang from outside the room. Drake: They’re coming. I didn’t get much out of them; not a talkative bunch… but apparently they’re the essences of children who killed their parents. Cole: Crap. Drake: Apparently the masks represent the childhoods they never had. Janna: That’s almost sad. Drake: No it aint sweetheart. These things grew up to be some of the worst killers on the planet and even death hasn’t stopped them. No space for sympathy in this house! Thought I’d see if I could get some info on them, but they caught me off guard and turns out they’re big torture fans. door bursts open revealing four people, two men and two women; they all wear dirty clothes and creepy doll masks. They slowly move towards the trio. Janna: Goddess bless us, shield this space… Drake: Wanna get me out of here? Cole: Oh right, um… messes with Drake’s chains but fails to unlock them. One of the Doll Faces holds out his hands and a large canister materialises in his hand. He begins pouring gasoline around. Janna: Circle around us, be our shield… continues to struggle with the chains. Drake: You’re dead right? Cole: Recently, why? Drake: Don’t use your hands. Picture what you want in your mind. closes his eyes and the chains almost instantly fall away from the chair and Drake. Drake: Thanks buddy. Cole: Any offensive powers? Drake: Yeah…um, thermal blasts… look at the gasoline streaming down the floor. Cole: Right, let’s see how I do then. Doll Face lights a match and holds it above the floor. Cole: No! squeezes his eyes shut. The Doll Face lets go of the match but Cole’s mind takes hold of it and it hovers in mid-air. Janna (voice echoing through the room): Defende est bellatorum! takes a clear crystal from her pocket and throws it to the floor at her feet. The crystal glows with a dazzling light and a barrier of shining, sparkling energy shoots up between the trio and the Doll Faces. The match drops to the ground and fire lights and rises around the house, but the space where Cole, Drake and Janna stand is protected. The Doll Faces scream in pain. Janna: Cole, the candle! takes the candle out of his jacket. Cole: I don’t have a lighter. holds his hands either side of the candle wick for a moment and produces a concentrated bolt of heat which lights the candle. Cole sees words carved into the candle wax. Cole: Um, let the door of fate remove you from this place. Evil submit to the other side! writhing in flames, a black vortex appears next to the Doll Faces. The vortex makes a deafening screeching sound as it pulls them all in and closes up just as quickly. When it is closed, all the flames in the room go out. Cole, Janna and Drake stand in silence looking at the burnt, smoking room. Cole: Well that was… Janna: That was… Drake: …kinda fun. looks at each other. Cole: Yeah, if I’m honest. Janna: I am buzzing a little and not just from the horror. Drake: I need a nap though. Janna: Oh, we have a house. Drake: Really? Sweet! Janna: Yeah, the bedrooms are beautiful, so much nicer than anything I could afford in San Francisco. and Drake begin walking off Drake: You’re from San Francisco? Always wanted to visit there. Janna: Oh yeah, it’s lovely, especially in the Summer, if you go in… watches them as they chat and allows a smirk. Cole (to himself): Maybe I could get used to working in a team. turns around. Janna: Hey broody, you coming? joins Janna and Drake and the three leave the house. to a dark cave in an unknown location. The Angel of Death and the male Angel of Destiny stand teleport in using their respective magic. They greet each other with a nod. Angel of Destiny: Cole sealed the wraiths. He worked well with the witch and the demon; I think this path may be perfect for him. Angel of Death: So you think he’ll be up to the challenge? Angel of Destiny: The challenge of the wraiths to come? Certainly. What he’s being prepared for? That’s yet to be determined. Angel of Death: And if he can’t face it… then what? Angel of Destiny: Well then I’ll be out of a job and you’ll be working overtime. Angels of Death and Destiny look before them and both look concerned. We see that they’re looking at a large steal coffin marked with various occult symbols and wrapped in golden chains. Angel of Destiny: I can tell you one thing for sure right now; that won’t hold it inside forever. Angel of Death: How long do we have? Angel of Destiny: The clock is ticking old friend. It will break free and Cole’s day of judgement will begin. camera stays on the coffin as Cole narrates ''Cole (narration): Inside each of us, there is the seed of both good and evil. It's a constant struggle as to which one will win. And one cannot exist without the other. '' -The End-